


Let's (Try) to Bake Some Cookies

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Culinary Masters (League of Legends), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: Xayah and Rakan want to spend a romantic day in and cook together. It goes poorly.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Skintober2020





	Let's (Try) to Bake Some Cookies

"You lost the recipe?" Xayah sighed as she took a long sip from her wine glass. She started drumming her fingers on her hips and tapped her toes as she shook her head. "How could you possibly loss the recipe?" Rakan let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head.  
"Hey babe don't worry! We don't need a recipe do we?" He says as he wraps his arms around Xayah, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. "You're way too smart to have to use a recipe right?" Xayah stared at him unamused as she swirled the wine in her glass.  
"Do you think that I'm going to let this go just because you're cute?" Rakan let out another chuckle, smiling awkwardly.  
"Yeeeessss?" Xayah stared down Rakan, her eyes squinting at him  
"Hmmm you're on a short leash for now" Rakan squeezed her tightly planting a big kiss on her cheek.  
"Yahoo! You're the best babe!" He cheered out as he danced around Xayah to get to the fridge. In a quick, swift moment he flung the door open and grabbed ingredient after ingredient, placing them on the counter.  
"Alright lets see what we got here." Rakan said in a sing song voice. "We got eggs, we got butter, we got milk, we got everything!" Rakan danced in place, and hummed a little tune. Xayah rolled her eyes as she finished off her wine.  
"Okay, just don't make a mess. I don't want to get my sweats dirty." Rakan crouched down opening the cupboards grabbing bowls, spatulas, and big wooden spoons with even more things spilling out.  
"Oh that's right babe! Could you get me the flour?" Rakan called over his shoulder.  
"Yeah of course hun, it's up here right?" Xayah asked as she opened the pantry door. Without warning the bag of flour fell out landed directly on her head  
"That's not good..." Rakan muttered  
"No babe. No it's not." Xayah replied brushing excess flour off of her.

"There you go babe! All better!" Xayah looked down, Rakan's sweater hanging off of her. The sleeves enveloping her hands and reaching far enough down to cover her shorts.  
"Well I wouldn't say all better, I guess it'll be acceptable." Xayah laughed, flapping arms letting her sleeves. "You're very lucky you're cute." She said pulling Rakan into a kiss. Rakan smiled and picked Xayah up, twirling her around.  
"Alright babe! Lets get started!" He cheered as he headed back into the kitchen. "I got everything out now we just need to get to mixing!" Xayah chuckled following Rakan into the kitchen.  
"So, did you find the recipe?" Rakan stopped and started stroking his chin. "Weeeelll, sorta. Kinda. No not really." Xayah laughed out loud and started ruffling Rakan's feathers. "But don't worry!" He called out, "I did one better, I remembered the recipe! And look I even wrote it down!" Rakan held up a stained, messily written recipe for chocolate chip cookies.  
Xayah took the recipe and gave it a look over.   
"I see, yes very professional." Rakan snatched it back and tossed it onto the counter.  
"Of course it is, I am a very professional amateur home cook. Only the finest cookies are baked in this kitchen!" He shouted bombastically finishing his sentence with a florish of his hand and a deep bow. "In fact, I've already got everything in the bowl we just need to mix it up!" Rakan bumped Xayah aside with his hips and picked up the hand mixer "Let's get down to buisness!" Rakan switched the mixer on, the whirring of the beaters drowning out everything else.  
"Hey wait babe are you sure that bowl is big enough to-" Xayah tried to warn Rakan about the size of the bowl but it's too late. In a matter of seconds the mixer spun the bowl out of control and splattered the pair, the counter, and the floor with unmixed cookie batter.  
"Well that's something." Rakan said chuckling nervously. Xayah simply stared at her partner and wiped the batter from her face. "Are we okay?" Rakan stammered. Xayah just kept walking.   
"We're good babe, just clean up the kitchen while I wash up and then you're making up for this." Xayah disappeared into the bathroom waving at her boyfriend.  
"Huh, I got off easy. Nice."


End file.
